dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ootwar/Mini-auction No. 1
Round 1 Reason: Crystal Holdings entering bankruptcy in October 2016. Due to the auction's outcome and an upcoming merger with The Gabrielpika Company, the time at bankruptcy might be cut short. Now selling off Crystal Holdings assets: *Japan Radio Broadcast *JBC Interactive Media Group: JBC Multimedia and JBC.co.jp *JBC Feature Films Group: JBC UK and Molamix Films *DBC's Japanese movie production companies United World and New Tokyo Pictures *Radio channels Cannon Radio 2, Cannon Talk, Cannon Radio Classical, Cannon Radio Italo *KDSS-TV, KFLA-TV, WQWN-TV and KWOP-TV *Crystal Television's Estonian operations *The Retro Cartoon Palace *Cannon Films' Chinese operations *50% of RKO-TBS Ventures Canada (if nobody bids, this will be sent to Laserium Holdings) *Leopard Home Entertainment and FinleyLand Home Entertainment *Classic World TV channel *Leopard Two channel and the Leopard Television Entertainment team *Cannon Cable Television, a cable television distribution and syndication arm of Cannon Films *Cannon Sports News *Eagle Fire After Dark, a pornographic film company **two non-pornographic film production subsidiaries ParaBone Pictures and Dancing P Pictures **Cheese Licensing and it's subsidiary Badgasarian Entertainment **three record labels Leopard Records, Dubby Records and Badgasarian Records **Crystal Music Group (formerly called Leopard Music Entertainment) *Crystal Television's European television format development and production operations in Norway, Poland, Portugal, Slovakia, Spain, Sweden, Hungary, Italy, Belgium and Croatia *A mobile game distribution company Crystal Games Macclesfield *Channel 5 (Australian television channel) *Cannon Cinemas chains in Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg and Italy. *Crystal Television's Australian operations with the Crystal Television Australia Fiction & Drama and Crystal Television Australia Branded Content divisions *Crystal Television's Dutch operations (+ acquired companies Crater Films, Pumpkin Farm and West Pasta Pictures) *Crystal Television's Danish operations (+ Crystal Television Denmark Film Lab, Color Grading and Post-Production Department) *Crystal Television's Israeli operations *Crystal Television Dubai *Cannon Books and Cannon Comics *Crystal Television's Finnish operations *Crystal Television France's Factual & Show division *Tyne Tees Television (Canada) *Ami, Puffy Amiyumi (if nobody bids, the channels will be closed down) *2 Ways Games Biddings Round 1 *'GBC Holdings': Winner **DBC (Digital Broadcasting Company, Japan) console teams, patents, etc; DBC Watch; DBC Hotels, DBC Radio; WGB Cable Network; Globalshi and it's channels; and SCET. *'Lava Lamp Entertainment': Winner **Wow Network One and Two; Wowtoons; FinleyLand Music Group; Games Animation; Topitoomay Games; YTV USA, YTV2classic; Operation System Television Channels Ltd; Furby Network Channel; Crocodile Corporation assets, Kai, Yumi *'Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings': Winner (has bid enough, will not be accepted to Round 2) **ZBOX, 50% of AMC-Crystal Channels (Minimax USA, Megamax USA), ICHC Pictures, TV10 (Netherlands), TBS1, SimCity Channel, MySims TV, SimCity 10, United Artists Records, Lucky Channels, ABC Romania, Forts-Cola Inc (Cannon Drinks), TBS Games, Crystal Television Germany with Crystal Television Germany Fiktion & Drama and Crystal Television Germany Factual & Show, TBS Radio, Cannon News, CBJ1 and CHINQ-TV. *'Bonage Animation Studios': Winner **Cannon Interactive UK (London), Ireland (Dublin) and Australia (Melbourne); Crystal Television Latin America (Sao Paulo, Brazil) and Crystal Television's Asian operations in Japan, China, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia and Singapore *'Nextreme Entertainment (Guitarkid)': Winner **MovieHouse Industries; Topitoomay Music; Cannon Sports, Cannon Family, Cannon Jr, Cannon Max (with Cannon Max Originals), Cannon Nature, Cannon Women and Cannon Toons; and New York Pictures (Toronto, Canada) Words May the best (in Round 1, the first) bid for an asset win. Only one rule: DO NOT BID FOR ALL OF THEM, AS IT MAY NOT BE CONSIDERED FAIR COMPETITION HOW TO WIN (in Round 2 and 3): Comment which asset would you buy and then I will put your name in a wheel and spin it and after 3 rounds of spinning, the wheel decides who gets to keep it, based on how many times their name comes up. ADDITIONAL NOTES: #If an asset does not have any bidders, it will be auctioned off in the next round, unless mentioned otherwise. #If a person's Wikia account and/or a company related to such becomes absent and/or gets closed down, the assets bought by the person/the company will be returned to Crystal Holdings. MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF ASSETS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BID FOR: 16. Deadlines DEADLINE FOR ROUND 1: October 20th, 2016 2016-20-10T0:01:10+1:00 Disclaimer (Only registered users shall bid. I know, it may sound like discrimination, but it's easier to recognize people that way. I'm so sorry, anonymous users, maybe next time I'll figure something out.) Footnotes Category:Blog posts